Hermione's Last Year
by Zegas Angel
Summary: SUMMERY: Hermione's finally in her seventh year at Hogwarts and wish as to stay behind instead of helping Harry find the Horacuxs. What are her reasons? Note that this is a Pansy Parkinson Draco Malfoy Crabb 'n' Goyle bashing story.
1. Chapter 1

-1A/NSUMMERY: This is my first fict on DISCLAMER: of course I don't own Harry potter or any other character that j.k. Rowling so rightfully owns. I just like playing with the characters. SUMMERY: Hermione's finally in her seventh year at Hogwarts and wish as to stay behind instead of helping Harry find the Horacuxs. What are her reasons?

Note that this is a Pansy Parkinson/ Draco Malfoy/ Crabb 'n' Goyle bashing story.

Please review. Post your comments. Flames are accepted and will be acknowledged in the chapter following, with a note for each person who reviews. Thankyousomuch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zegas Angel.

Prolog: Hermione's Final Word, And Then Some.

"I'm sorry Harry, Ron; I just can't go with you"

Those few words both shocked and angered Harry and Ron. Harry was supposed to leave with both friends by his side, although, deep down, he'd rather they both stayed behind. He didn't want another one dead. Ron, on the other hand, was being less than agreeable with

Hermione's decision.

It had been exactly three months since the beloved headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, was killed by non other than Severus Snape, who had been accompanied by the dasterous Death eaters.

Almost everyone was stricken by the news, The new head mistress, Minivera McGonagall, refused to let the school close down, saying that the students who wish to come back had every right to finish their education and would not be turned down. It Wasn't long after the death that both Ron and Hermione promised Harry that they would go with him.

But now Hermione, whose logic would have been so helpful during the search, decided she couldn't go, and to make matters worse, she refused to give them the reason for her sudden change of heart.

"But Hermione!" wined Ron, looking at her in disbelief, "We need you! Without you're…um...intelligence, how are we supposed to survive out there?"

Hermione gave Ron an encouraging pat on the back and stated quite simply "You are a Wizard, Ron." Ron didn't look too happy about the obvious statement and still gave her a worried look. Harry finally found the words to speak "But the Will...Hermione, you know Dumbledore gave you that Fairytale book to help us sort this out. What if we can't figure it out in time?"

"Write to me by owl when you need something" She said, and when both Harry and Ron gave all the signs of protesting and were about to tell her the dangers of owl mailing, she added " Use the 'sneak quills' they have a secrete charm that only allows the writer and the recover with the twin quill to see what is written" She pulled out four quills, all black with two pink spots on one and two green spots on the other, She gave Ron the pink spotted one and Harry the green spotted one. "The spots will emmett a certain scent when the other person receives the message successfully, if the letter is captured by an unknown source, then the ink used by the quills will burn the note before the counter curse is preformed"

"Hermione, where did you get this?" asked Harry, looking very impressed.

"Yeh, really. I'm a wizard and I've never even heard of these" stated Ron in awe.

Hermione's pale face flushed a bright pink, she softly muttered "well, it's because it's my own creation"

Both Harry and Ron hugged Hermione tightly; she gave a soft "oh!" Patting both of them on the back, she pulled away. "I'll miss you lot so much. Good luck to both of you"

"And you too, Hermione. God knows what might happen after Dumbledore..." Harry stopped. Nether neither Hermione nor Ron said anything for a bit, and then Harry finished "Anyways, Good luck"

Harry began to walk towards the burrow, leaving Hermione and Ron quite alone. On a whim, Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him close to her. "Promise me you'll look after Harry and yourself. I honestly don't have the slightest clue what I'm going to do with myself if anything were to happen to you"

"Hermione..." said Ron, puffing out his chest in a manly manner "Nothing bads gonna happen, we're tough, we're brave, and I would die of a Pigmy puff attack before I'd let anything bad happen to Harry"

Hermione responded by smiling broadly and giving Ron a kiss on the cheek, leaving Ron to turn a great shade of burgundy. He gave a goofy smile.

"Hey you lot!" Ginny's voice made both Ron and Hermione jump, Hermione quickly let go of Ron's hand and turned towards the interrupter. She was looking at the two suspiciously for a moment before "Come on now, dinners ready and afterwards" she poked a finger at her older brother's chest "I'm challenging you to wizards chess."

Ron groaned "come on, Ginny! School starts tomorrow! Both Harry and I need our rest before we go tomorrow" two loud pops made Ron trip over himself; he landed face down in the dirt just a couple of feet where the twins, Fred and George, appeared.

"Oh do you two have to do magic for every little thing?" Demanded Ginny, her face fixed in a Mollyish way, the two slightly flinched.

"What's the point with being of age" Started Fred

"And not using Magic." Continued George "That's just"

"RIDIKULUS"

Molly Wesley's voice could be heard over the clearing, just inside the burrow. There was a loud shotgun bang, and out came Molly, wand in hand, looking furious in the face as she came up to the twins. With her hand on her hips, she looked at the guilty faces of Fred and George "So…"

"Erm...hello mum..." said Fred, whose expression seemed to fight laughter and bring out seriousness. The laughter side was winning.

"What lovely weather was having?" Said George, in vain hopes of getting his mother off of the problem at hand.

"Oh yes George, lovely! The perfect whether to send a Bogart at you mother in!" Molly said sarcastically "I hope it doesn't rain. Who knows, you might send a dementor headed my way then"

"Oh come mum, it was just a joke. No harm in it" said Fred, but apparently he said the wrong thing, for Molly looked as if her head was going to explode with anger "a joke? A JOKE! I HAD ENOUGH JOKES FOR A LIFETIME" she waved her wand and the twins were flying into the air by, what looks of it, their right ears and were pulled inside of the house. "Now" Molly huffed, "If you all would kindly join us for dinner?"

The other three nodded and followed Molly into the house.

END CHAPTER.

I know, I know. Not that long. But to be honest with you, this is more of a prolog of the story. I know it might look like a Hermione/Ron story, but the pairings have not been decided quite yet. Anyways, I hope you liked it. Please review and remember that you can flame if you won't to, but only if its necessary. Sorry about the Sp/gr. I'll try to get that checked and updated as soon as possible. Have nice last days of summer!

Zegas Angel.


	2. Chapter 2

-1A/NSUMMERY: This is my first fict on DISCLAMER: of course I don't own Harry potter or any other character that j.k. Rowling so rightfully owns. I just like playing with the characters. Note that this is a Pansy Parkinson/ Draco Malfoy/ Crabb 'n' Goyle bashing story.

Please review. Post your comments. Flames are accepted and will be acknowledged in the chapter following, with a note for each person who reviews. Thankyousomuch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fanficmaster: Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like. I loved your story. Here is the next chapter.

Fluff'n'Puff: I'm glad you're my #1 fan so far!glomps

Now the long awaited chapter one (two) you know what I mean. Hopefully this will be longer than the first!

Hermione's Last Year: Chapter 1, the ride to Hogwarts.

By: Phoenix Fire754 Zegas Angel night sky was cold and black at Godric's Hollow, The wind was nonexistent and the scent of blood and death filled the air. There were only two people standing on the open plane, looking at the gravestones of James and Lilly Potter. One had a look of sorrow; the other had a look of joy. Simultaneously, they pulled out their unlit wands and whispered '_lumos_' by wand light, they were finally able to recognize each other. "_Mud blood little Granger girl_" called out a very cold, high voice.

"VolVol…" Hermione tried to say the dark lords name, but couldn't, it was hard enough standing before him with only her wand as her defense.

"Do you _fear_ me, mud blood? _Why_? Can't you say the dark lords name?" he gave an evil sneer "or should you call me _You-Know-Who_?"

Hermione let out a whimper. She had no idea how she got to Godric's Hollow, nor how Voldemort found her, but there she was, defenseless, standing before one of the most powerful and most feared wizards in all time. "What do you want from me?" she managed to squeak out, feeling his snake-like eyes bordering into her skull. Thankfully for her, she practiced occulamency more often and was able to block out the dark lord from her thoughts.

Voldemort sneer grew "_why granger, I want you to die….along with the rest of those mud blood twits who call themselves witches and Wizards." _

She didn't even have time to react. He raised his wand and cried "Averada Kadavera" and, with a flash of green light, she knew she was gone.

Hermione Granger shot up in a flash, reminisce of the dream still flooded her, putting her into a cold sweat. It took a while for her eyes to adjust to the darkness before she realized where she was. The burrow. She let out a sigh of relief, trying to get her heart rate down. She had to be more logical about that situation because there was no way that Voldemort would want anything to do with her. That thought calmed her and she settled herself back to a peaceful sleep, despite Ginny's snoring.

HERMIONEHERMIONEHERMIONEHERMIONEHERMIONEHERMIONEHERMIO

The mere scent of breakfast was enough to wake Hermione up the next morning. Rubbing her eyes in a lazy manner, she dragged herself out of bed and down to the kitchen where the Weasleys', Harry , and the order of the phoenix greeted her with the same lack of enthusiasm.

The table was filled with all sorts of breakfast treats. Hermione seated herself in between Ron and Fred and began to help herself to a stack of pancakes. Lupin, Tonks, and Mr. Weasly looked as if they were having a serious conversation, Hermione caught only the last of it.

"We can't keep these secrets from her, Author!" whispered Tonks in an annoyed voice.

Lupin nodded in agreement, "We kept so much from Harry all these years, its only fair that we tell Hermione" He became silent when he caught her eye. Mrs. Weasly, who was listening in on the three as well, confronted Hermione, blocking her view from the whispering adults "Have you all your school supplies, Hermione dear?" she asked kindly.

Hermione gave a swift nod, ignoring the glares emitting from Harry and Ron, they were still sore about her going back to Hogwarts. Molly smiled and continued her distraction, "and are they all packed?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasly" She responded with great enthusiasm.

Molly looked at her like a mother looks at her overachieving daughter "I'm so proud that at least one of you three will graduate this year" She gushed, Hermione blushed, and said in a modest voice "not a big deal.", she promptly ignored the scandalized look on Ron's face and left the table, she needed fresh air.

She walked outside of the Burrow, alongside the pond. She stopped to watch the water sprites dance near the lilly pads and to think about what Tonks, Lupin, and Mr. Weasly were talking about. _What sort of secret were they hiding? It can't be that big of a deal, can it? But they seemed to talk as if it was? _Hermione shook her head, but the strange fealing grew. _The dream!_

But before Hermione could ponder over the thought of Voldemort _(Yes Hermione Does Ponder), _Tonks appeared next to her. "So" she stated with an air of talking about the weather "do you wan't to know your secrete?"

Hermione gave her a rather suspicious look "Your not allowed to tell me, are you?"

Tonks gave a very girlish giggle and shook her head, "Nah, but when do I ever follow the rules. Mad-Eye couldn't do a thing with me…" her smile fell, Hermione knew that Tonks was remembering her fallen mentor, who died in an aerial battle while the Order was trying to get Harry to a safe house.

Trying to change the subject, Hermione asked as kindly as she possibly could "If you don't mind, can you tell me my secret?"

Tonks shook her head "you are a very odd individual, Hermione, but as much as I want to tell you, I'm just not the one. Do you understand?" Hermione gave a half nod, looking very disappointed. Tonks gave a sympathetic smile "Good. Now get back inside. Harry and Ron had already left, and Molly's having a field day trying to get everyone to Kings Cross!"

An emotional pain stabbed at Hermione's core. _They had left without a single goodbye. Had they forgotten her that easily?_ Tonks might have seen the hurt expression on Hermione's face, for she said soothingly "They said they'll write as soon as they get settled in Godric's Hollow"

"Godric's Hollow…but why there?" But she knew the answer. Harry wanted to visit the site of his parents murder, He had told both Hermione and Ron just before the summer holidays began. Tonks shook her head and jogged towards the burrow, Hermione in her wake.

HERMIONEGRANGERHERMIONEGRANGERHERMIONEGRANGERHERMIONE

As usual, the train station was packed with muggles, they looked quite oddly at the lot. But, of course, it was not every day you see a bunch of people in robes, looking between platforms nine and ten. Since only Ginny and Hermione were the ones going to Hogwarts, they entered the passageway at the same time.

The train at Kings Cross was as vast and as glorious as ever. Various faces, some familiar, some new, were pouring onto the train, waving 'goodbyes' to their friends and families. Hermione followed her red-headed friend onto the train and in the nearest compartment, which, thankfully, was occupied by Nevil Longbottem and Luna Lovegood.

"Ginny! Hermione!" Cried Nevil, jumping out of his seat, and tripping over his own robe in excitement. Luna, however, gave Hermione a rather bored expression and asked dreamily "Aren't you supposed to be with the other two?"

"Harry and Ron, you mean" inquired Ginny.

"Yes, those two. Aren't they on a quest? Why aren't you with them?"

"yes mud blood, Where is Pothead and Weasel?"

Hermione turned around at the cold, drawl that belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy.Right next to him, Pansey Parkinson, and behind the couple were the 'body guards' Crabbe and Goyle.

"Ah… Malfoy, You finally bring up the nerve to show you're face after what happened last year"

A pink flush formed on Draco's pale face. His hand twitched as it he were about to reach for his wand, but fell back when a spell hit him square in the face. It was Ginny, she had a look of triumph as Malfoy reappeared with what looked like pairs of bat wings all over his face. Hermione and Nevil busted into fits of laughter, Luna seemed semi amused.

"You think your so clever. You'll get yours, Blood traitor" Screeched Pansy, holding the struggling Malfoy in her arms "And _you_!" She pointed a painted nail at Hermione "Your fate is sealed"

They finally left.

"What do you think she meant by that?" asked Hermione, Ginny shrugged "Who cares, she's all talk and no action"

HERMIONEGRANGERHERMIONEGRANGERHERMIONEGRANGERHERMIONE

End Chapter.

I hope you enjoyed the first real chapter of Hermione's Last year. Review and flame if necessary. I would like some feedback!!!!! HAVE A LOVELY START OF SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zegas Angel.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the overdue update, I've been super busy with life that I hadn't found the time to type! Anyways, Still have know Idea who will be with who in this story.

Special Thanks To:

Fluff'N'Puff: I updated just for you... and everyone else who was kind enough to review. No guarantees on Hermione's secret, but you'll learn something quite unusual in this chapter.

FanfictMaster: I love your story, it's growing so fast. Sorry I haven't reviewed in a while, like I said, life is heck.

Teek: Here you go, I'm glad you like it so much!

Summery: (For both and Hermione's returning to Hogwarts for her seventh year to finish her education, but her reason goes deeper than that. What would make her want to stay behind while Ron and Harry search for the Horoxus?

Chapter two: The sorting of a new breed.

The Hogwarts Express slowly came to a stop as it rolled into Hogsmead. Almost at once, young witches and wizards poured out of its bowels and onto the streets, trying to get a look at where they were going. Everyone from second year and up looked for the giant, Hagrid, but the first years wondered around in a confused panic.

A voice filled the air " FIRST YEARS, PLEASE FOLLOW ME, THIS WAY!"

Hermione turned to see someone she only read about in Teen Witch Magazine. The handsome figure had shoulder length, bloodred hair, silver eyes, and a pale complexion. His birth name was Evon Gonoth, But everyone, especially the females, knew him as Bloodmoon, lead singer of the rock band "TYCOON"

The only thing that confused Hermione was the fact that he was standing there in brood daylight. Everyone knew that Evon Gonoth was, in fact, a vampire.

Of course, not even Hermione could think very clearly when over a hundred girls, and even a few guys were running at him in fan-based lust, screaming out his name as if he had just performed one of his songs. She looked at the Handsome vampire and for the slightest moment, it seemed as if he looked back at her and winked.

The blood poured to Hermione's face in a quick blush as she quickly decided that it was best to find Ginny and follow the other non-crazed witches to the boats. Ginny was in a flush "Can you believe how fast those girls attacked him" She laughed, "its like they had no clue how to control their emotions!" The two girls, along with Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and a first year who had a hood over her head lowered themselves onto the boats. "Its like they're animals!" Ginny finally finished. Luna perked up her head and looked at the hooded girl, stating simply "Present company excluded"

Hermione, Ginny, and Neville looked at the blond in confusion. "What do you mean by that, Luna?" asked Hermione, scratching her head.

Luna pointed to the hooded figure as if the answer was just going to pop out of her. The girl took notice that the other four were staring at her and she lowered her hood, revealing strait, hair that was so blond that it shown silver in the light, framing her heart-shaped face. Her eyes were yellow in color, and two white cat-ears poked out where normal ears would have been. It couldn't have been more obvious that this creature, this girl was half veela, and half demon. She was a Veeroc.

"eet ees not all animalz who cannot control zer emotions" said the Veeroc softly, looking at the now sheepish Ginny, who was fumbling her thumbs.

"er….were sorry, Veeroc" Said Hermione quickly "we where just saying that they were acting absolutely barbaric…" But she also fell silent at the look the Veeroc gave her. Luna let out an impatient sigh.

"What is your name, miss?" She asked the Veeroc, who actually smiled at her as if she had done something right. The Veeroc said proudly "I am Celia Axel, of ze Axel bloodline, 'alf Veela and 'alf cat demon" She pointer to her ears in a proud manor " I came from France to seek out a special girl, you may know 'er?"

"Well Celia, My name is Luna Lovegood, these are my friends Neville, Ginny and Hermione, Hermione is in her last year and the rest of us are in our sixth year…"

" 'Ermione…. as in ze Granger bloodline, zat 'ermione?" Celia demanded, pointing a finger at the now blushing Hermione, who simply nodded as a reply. Celia looked dumbfounded; her yellow eyes were as wide as they could go with surprise. Then suddenly, she stood up in the boat, making it rock to and fro. "Hey, knock it off, will you!" cried Ginny in shock. But Celia ignored the redhead and gave a dignified and rather wobbly bow to Hermione.

"My master, your servant 'as arrived"

" No…NO!" Whispered Hermione urgently "sit down. SIT DOWN"

Celia did as she was told and sat down…on Hermione's lap, purring loudly. Hermione vaguely noticed that the people in the surrounding boats were staring at both her and the Veeroc. Noticing this, Ginny pulled out her wand and pointed it at the closest boat saying "If you lot don't mind your own right now, I'll hex you!" the other boats sped off quickly, knowing the horrors of Ginny's bat-bogey hex.

HERMIONEGRANGERHERMIONEGRANGERHERMIONEGRANGERHERMIONE

Everyone but the first years met in the great hall so Professor McGonagall could ready the first years for sorting. Well…everyone except for Hermione, who was dragged at the entrance by Celia, standing amongst the vast crowd of first years. It suddenly struck her that Celia looked to be about seventeen years of age. "Celia?"

"Yes my liege?" Celia purred, holding on to Hermione's arm, some of the first years surrounding them stopped talking to observe this curious action.

"Er…please call me Hermione" She muttered before asking "Why are you in your first year here if you look as if you are seventeen?"

"eet ees because ze demon body matures faster zan zat of a normal 'uman" she paused ever so sweetly to rub up against Hermione's shoulder "but once we get to ziz point, we stay ziz way for a very long time"

Professor McGonagall appeared from the great hall. Her height impressive to the small size of the first years. The same intimidating glare sketched on her face reminded Hermione how she felt the first time she stepped inside the Hogwarts castle.

"First years, hello and welcome to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry" She began, her face softened at the sight of the children " My name is Professor McGonagall, I am the…I mean was the transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts…"

In shock of the news, Hermione opened her mouth and stated loudly " Professor McGonagall, I thought you were the Headmistress!"

"Miss Granger! What are you doing out here with the first years?" Demanded McGonagall, her thin lips pursing together.

"Mentoring" lied Hermione quickly "How do you mean by 'was the Transfiguration teacher'? Who's the Transfiguration teacher? Who's Headmaster of Hogwarts?"

Minivera placed her fingers to her temples and rubbed them together slowly as if trying to relieve a headache "Snape" she whispered venomously. She turned back to the children, her strict voice booming. "Now come with me, children. The sorting will began shortly"

Hermione, with the ever purring Celia on her arm, followed the bunch of first years into the great hall. She noticed that Ginny had saved her a spot between herself and Neville. Hermione tried to pull away from the soft but firm grip of the Veeroc. Celia looked rather talked aback.

"Look, its only for a little while," Hermione cooed, reassuring the rather broken Veeroc "You have to be sorted into your house, and we all know you'll be in Gryffindor"

She broke completely apart from Celia and joined her friends, telling them all about Professor McGonagall losing her teaching position and how Snape was Headmaster, when she was finished, She saw Ginny pointing to the teachers table, right at Snape.

"We know, Hermione" she muttered in a disgusted sort of way "He's been sitting there with that smug grin on his face when we got here!" She turned to face Hermione once more "What happened to you anyways?"

But they fell silent when the grand doors opened, followed by the entrance of the very familiar Deatheaters. Each face as sinister as the last. The tables of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff made noises of rage, spitting and cursing at the Deatheaters. Both Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom, who had family killed by the Dark Lord's hands, had their wands out and ready. But the Slytheren table cheered, Malfoy leading them on.

The last to enter the room where non other than Beletrex Lestrange and Evon Gonoth.

Snape stood up and all talking ceased at once. Glares from all angles of the room fell on him as his fellow Deatheaters sat at the teacher's table next to him. He did not speak until everyone was seated: " Welcome to a very new year at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. I know that some of you are still in grieving of the late and ignorant Albus Dumbledore, But he did a wise thing by leaving me as Headmaster of this…ah…_institution_"

"More like you-know-who gave him the position." Growled Neville angrily, as Snape introduced all the Deatheaters and their position.

"But if Vol" Hermione began, But Seamus reached over and covered Hermione's mouth.

"Don't say his name!" He gasped, "It's taboo!"

Impatiently, Hermione moved his hand away from her face "Fine" she whispered "If you-know-who is at Hogwarts, then no one is safe…" she dug into her bag for a piece of parchment and a quill " I have to write Harry…he'll want to know what's going on…" She caught the look of shock on her comrades faces and said quickly "My sneak quills will do the trick"

By the time she started to write, they had begun the sorting, she had completely missed the new song, of course she doubted that the sorting hat would grace the new headmaster with a song.

One by one, the first years lined up and was sorted. One of the first ones Hermione heard was "Axel Celia" That was the only time Hermione looked up. It took a couple of moments for the sorting hat to decide and then it boomed "GRYFFENDOR!"

The table went wild as the Veeroc joined them, grasping the un-used left arm of Hermione's as she finished the letter.

HERMIONEGRANGERHERMIONEGRANGERHERMIONEGRaNHERHERMIONE

The common room was empty and rather quiet when the four Gryffindors finally arrived. Hermione had sent a school owl to search the skies for Godric's Hollow and send the letter. She took an extra precaution to put an invisibility charm so the owl who wouldn't be seen. And now the four Gryffindor sat in the empty room, discussing the matters at hand.

"What are we going to do?" asked a rather defeated-looking Ginny. She held her knees to her chest as she sat in the armchair.

"Wait" Hermione said simply. "By tomorrow, Harry and Ron would have the Letter and by Wednesday we'll have their reply but for now…."

"We prepare for war" Neville finished, an excited and determined look was evident on his round face. "I've discussed it with Susan! She wants the D.A. to get back together again!" He looked at Hermione, who seemed deep in thought despite Celia's constant presence.

"War…you're right, Neville. The war is about to begin…we need to get Dumbledore's Army together again"

"Dumbledore's Army?" questioned Ginny, shifting upright in her seat "I thought it was Dark Arts protection training…"

"Not anymore, we are now Dumbledore's Army" She paused and looked at her friends and her new acquaintance "And we will fight to the end, I think!"

HERMIONEGRANGERHERMIONEGRANGERHERMIONEGRANGERHERMIONE

Finally, the end of chapter two. The LONGEST chapter I've written so far (checks number of words) ah yes, I have 1,976 words so far in this chapter alone! 6 pages in WORD! School started at least two weeks ago and I had 0 time to write stories, so it might be a while for the next update.! I Love You All!

Zegas Angel and Phoenix fire out!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone! Long time no see. I'm sorry about the long awaited chapter 3, but here it is! Thank you everyone who reviewed, you're all awesome!!! ON WITH THE STORY!

Note: I have my first flame! I wouldn't, mind it so much if he/she flamed me for the actual story and not the grammar and spelling mistake and the horrid way they flame?h well, it was fun, I enjoyed it! I was laughing the whole time I was reading her/his flame.

Disclaimer: I don't own any HP characters, but I do own Celia! She is mine, I claim her!

Celia: NO! IT WONT 'APPEN! I BELONG TO 'ERMIONE!

ZEGAS ANGEL: MWahahaHHAHAHAHAHA!

Summery: Hermione returns to Hogwarts, and the reason is unknown to her friends. Does it have something to do in the plan to defeat Voldemort? Or does the meaning go deeper?  
Please R&R or R&F.

Chapter three: Dumbledore's army returns.

Dear Harry and Ron,

Things are going horrible at Hogwarts. The Deatheaters have taken over, and Snape is Headmaster. Everyone in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw has had enough. We've decided to bring back the D.A. so we can fight back.

Oh how I missed you guys, how is the search going? I hope you found at least one Horrux (sp?)! Please write back to me once you've found one, I need some good news!

Oh, and I must tell you about this young girl, Celia. She's a Veeroc, and is very?ttached to me. She won't really tell me why she hangs around all the time, but I guess there is more to her appearance than meets the eye.

I hope I'll see you two soon!

With Love,

Hermione Granger.

Harry gave Ron the letter after he was through. The words written inside chilled his bones 'the Deatheaters were back' Now he regretted having Hermione away at Hogwarts. But the news that they were starting Dumbledore's army seemed to give him some sort of strength.

He heard Ron give a low, fearful moan.

"H-Hermione?" He breathed, "Deatheaters?his is too much"

Harry nodded, "But at least she's alive." He picked up the letter, for Ron had dropped it in shock "Ron, what in the name of Merlin is a Veeroc?"

Ron thought about it for a bit, then just shrugged his shoulders "Never heard of them, must be something new, but that's not important! What's going to happen to Hermione?"

"She wrote in the letter that the Gryffindors and those of other houses are starting the DA club again?umbledore's army? He quickly grabbed his backpack and began to rummage through it, not stopping until he found the enchanted quill and parchment.

"What are you writing?" Ron curiously asked, looking over Harry's slumped shoulder.

"There is a secret at Hogwarts that Hermione needs to know about" He mumbled, writing quickly "I can't believe I haven't thought of this before!"

Ron gave Harry an odd look, still not sure of what his friend spoke of. It wasn't until Harry tied the note to Pegwigon and sent him off before Ron asked, "What does she need to know, Harry?"

"In due time, Ron" Harry stated in confidence "In due time?

A/N:

Yes this is a short chapter, I don't have my laptop with me so I had to use the school's computer. Please R/R or R/F whatever floats your boat! 


End file.
